A modern computer system typically comprises a central processing unit (CPU) and supporting hardware necessary to store, retrieve and transfer information, such as communications busses and memory. It also includes hardware necessary to communicate with the outside world, such as input/output controllers or storage controllers, and devices attached thereto such as keyboards, monitors, tape drives, disk drives, communication lines coupled to a network, etc. The CPU is the heart of the system. It executes the instructions which comprise a computer program and directs the operation of the other system components.
From the standpoint of the computer's hardware, most systems operate in fundamentally the same manner. Processors are capable of performing a limited set of very simple operations, such as arithmetic, logical comparisons, and movement of data from one location to another. But each operation is performed very quickly. Programs which direct a computer to perform massive numbers of these simple operations give the illusion that the computer is doing something sophisticated. What is perceived by the user as a new or improved capability of a computer system is made possible by performing essentially the same set of very simple operations, but doing it much faster. Therefore continuing improvements to computer systems require that these systems be made ever faster.
The overall speed of a computer system (also called the “throughput”) may be crudely measured as the number of operations performed per unit of time. Conceptually, the simplest of all possible improvements to system speed is to increase the clock speeds of the various components, and particularly the clock speed of the processor. E.g., if everything runs twice as fast but otherwise works in exactly the same manner, the system will perform a given task in half the time. Early computer processors, which were constructed from many discrete components, were susceptible to significant speed improvements by shrinking component size, reducing component number, and eventually, packaging the entire processor as an integrated circuit on a single chip. The reduced size made it possible to increase the clock speed of the processor, and accordingly increase system speed.
Despite the enormous improvement in speed obtained from integrated circuitry, the demand for ever faster computer systems has continued. Hardware designers have been able to obtain still further improvements in speed by greater integration (i.e., increasing the number of circuits packed onto a single chip), by further reducing the size of the circuits, and by various other techniques. However, designers can see that physical size reductions can not continue indefinitely, and there are limits to their ability to continue to increase clock speeds of processors. Attention has therefore been directed to other approaches for further improvements in overall speed of the computer system.
Without changing the clock speed, it is possible to improve system throughput by using multiple copies of certain components, and in particular, by using multiple processors. The modest cost of individual processors and other components packaged on integrated circuit chips has made this practical. As a result, many current large-scale system designs include multiple processors, caches, buses, I/O drivers, storage devices and so forth.
The proliferation of system components introduces various architectural issues involved in managing these resources. For example, multiple processors typically share the same main memory (although each processor may have it own cache). If two processors have the capability to concurrently read and update the same data, there must be mechanisms to assure that each processor has authority to access the data, and that the resulting data is not gibberish. Another architectural issue is the allocation of processing resources to different tasks in an efficient and “fair” manner, i.e., one which allows all tasks to obtain reasonable access to system resources. There are further architectural issues, which need not be enumerated in great detail here.
One recent development in response to this increased system complexity is to support logical partitioning of the various resources of a large computer system. Conceptually, logical partitioning means that multiple discrete partitions are established, and the system resources of certain types are assigned to respective partitions. Each task executes within a logical partition, meaning that it can use only the resources assigned to that partition, and not resources assigned to other partitions.
Logical partitions are generally allocated by a system administrator or user with similar authority. I.e., the allocation is performed by issuing commands to appropriate management software resident on the system, rather than by physical reconfiguration of hardware components. It is expected, and indeed one of the benefits of logical partitioning is, that the authorized user can re-allocate system resources in response to changing needs or improved understanding of system performance.
One of the resources commonly partitioned is the set of processors. In supporting the allocation of resources, and particularly processor resources, it is desirable to provide an easy to use interface which gives the authorized user predictable results. Current partitioning support may cause unwanted side-effects when shared processor allocations are changed. Changing processor allocation for one partition can affect the performance of other partitions which are unchanged. A need exists for resource allocation methods and apparatus which enable an administrator to more conveniently reallocate processor resources and achieve greater isolation of the effects of reallocation to specific targeted logical partitions.